Meeting
by Anna-Selene-Darkness
Summary: Selene has finally found Michael. But there are still some problems.
1. Michael & Selene

**A/N: Hi, I didn't have a lot of time to write anything. But I saw "Underworld Awakening" and understood that I couldn't don't create this one. Tell me is it good or bad, please.**

She was so beautiful and innocent with both hands under her head and curling body. "_My daughter_" Selene thought gently and took away Eve's lock from her face. Unwonted, strange and pleasant thought. Michael and she had never even told about possible children before this "The Purge".

Selene and Eve didn't live with coven. They hided on old building's attic. Well, David and Sebastian visited them sometimes. They brought them clothes for Eve, blood and a lot of other needful thing. World was quiet now.

Selene looked at Eve again .She didn't thought, that she was going to be a good mother but suddenly founded herself loving this kid_. Just cause she was_ _Michael's daughter. And hers. _

There was no news about Michael during the last week. Eve felt him sometimes, but when they arrived on needful place were wasn't him anymore. Two days Eve said that he stopped near them but she couldn't say about place. She could see just walls, floor and couple of blankets.

Selene rose and stood near little window. The street was empty. No cars, no people… wait. Something moved on the other building's roof. The figure jumped and disappeared in a window. It couldn't be a human. Was it lycan, who founded them?

"What's wrong?" suddenly she heard Eve's whisper. The girl was sitting on old sofa, where she slept and looked at Selene with alarm.

"Everything is OK. Go back to sleep. I will come back soon," Selene took her pistols and kissed Eve on the forehead.

"Where are you going?" Eve squeezed her mother's hand.

"I just need to inspect one thing. Do not worry, I will come back" Selene tried to make her voice as soft as possible to calm girl.

"Alright" Eve lay back on the sofa and covered herself by blanket. "Be back as soon as possible, mom".

Selene stood during one second. It was the first time, when Eve called her "_mom_".

* * *

><p>The place was dark and cold, walls were covered by soot. <em>There was a fire long time ago <em>Selene though. And place was empty. There was nobody. _Shirt, I thought, that I moves quite enough. _Selene looked around but there was no place for hiding. There wasn't any furniture. Was it destroyed by fire or people, who lived here took it with them? No even remainders of carpets on the floor that could hide any manhole. The only think, that she could find was old blanket.

She sat near blanket on the floor and touched it. It still was warm. That creature was here minutes, may be even seconds ago. And it wasn't vampire for sure. Selene touched the blanket again.

And then she felt something behind her back. And before she could move she was pressed against the wall with the strong hand on her neck. She looked at black eyes…

* * *

><p>"Michael" she whispered. Grasp on her neck went down. His hands gently moved to her cheeks. Yes, it was he. Michael. <em><strong>Her<strong>_ Michael. "Selene" he said as quiet as she did before. She could feel tears flowing from her eyes. He gently gathered them by kisses. Selene pressed herself to him, feeling how his lips moved from her cheeks to her lips in hungry kiss and twisted her hands around his neck. She whispered his name again. World came to nothing more than his body pressed to her own.

He couldn't control himself. Selene felt his hands unfastened her corset, but didn't stop him. It wasn't right place to do such things, but she couldn't make herself to say him "no". She missed him too damned much. Her hands moved under Michael's T-short and helped him to throw it down. He took off all her clothes and she finally could feel his hot skin by all her body. Michael pressed her to the wall even harder, her fingers founded zipper of his trousers and he pulled it off and raised her body a little. Selene closed her eyes wrapping her legs around him, while Michael kissed her breast, biting her nipples lightly. And then he finally entered her. They started to made love hungrily and with passion, like never before. Selene's heart was beating like crazy, but Michael's speed was even faster. She moaned loudly and kissed him again, deafening other moans. _Oh, Michael. _His hands squeezed Selene's body even harder. She left his lips and moaned again. She couldn't think that somebody could hear them or that Eve could start worry about her location. She only could feel and enjoy pleasure that Michael gave to her. And that moment she felt him even deeper inside oh her. _Oh, God_. Her orgasm made her bend her back and cry, cry, cry… Michael didn't make her to wait for him and she felt warm sperm filling her womb.

Her legs gave way and she fell on the blanket. Michael joined her and hugged her, gently and soft kissing her neck.

"I missed you" whispered Selene before he kissed her lips. She unwillingly pushed him aside. "But there are a lot of think, that we should to speak about"

"I know. What's happen? The last think that I remembered was this landing stage. You was running to me and suddenly I felt pain and… I don't remember anything else. I woke up in cold cryogenic tank… Was it you who freed me?" He looked at her eyes.

"Yes, I did" She took deep breath. "Michael… they held us during twelve eyes"

"What? Twelve?"

Suddenly they heard Selene's mobile phone. It was David.

"Wait a little" she kissed him again and took phone in her hands.

"Hello?"

"Selene?"

"Yeah"

"Where are you? I came and there is no you. Eve is worry, she asked me to call you."

"David, can you please say Eve that I will be back in 30 minutes, OK?"

"Sure. Are you OK? Do you need any help?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am." Selene turned telephone off and turned to see Michael looking at her in strange way. "What?"

"Who are David and Eve? Didn't you… find anybody else during these twelve years? And that's why you didn't wait me to wake up in this cryogenic tank?"

"No, of course not" she sat near him again. "David is my friend. He helped me when I just woke up and tried to find you. And he isn't my lover. He doesn't love me, and I don't love him. And Eve isn't his daughter, she is yours"

"WHAT?" Michael looked at her like she was a crazy. "But…"

"When they captured us I was pregnant. I didn't know about it. But of course they noticed my pregnancy. We now have a beautiful little girl."

"Eve?"

"Yes. Eve. She is a hybrid like you."

"I… I'm in shock. I don't know that to say…"

"I know this feeling. One week ago I didn't even know about her too. And she thought, that it didn't love her. She was wrong. I love her more, then anything in the world," Selene sadly smiled and unwillingly reached for her clothes. "But let's go. She is worry. And I think, that you too want to see each other, right?"


	2. Family

**A/N: I wasn't sure about continuation, but some people asked me, so, here is it now. Tell me is it good or bad, please. It's important for me.**

* * *

><p>Hand in hand Michael and Selene walk up the old dirty stairs. The building was high enough and there was manhole to garret. Selene didn't like that place, but it was better, than nothing. She couldn't stay with the coven – they have already given Eve to lycans once, that's why she couldn't trust them anymore. Michael worried anticipated by coming meeting with their daughter, Selene felt it. She squeezed his hand to calm him down and remind her that he was with her again now. <em>Everything is going to be OK now. <em>She reminded to herself. She has already noticed that all bad things happened to them, when they separated. Firstly, lycans captured him, when she left him and went to the meeting with Victor. Secondly, human attacked him when she decided to wake up Marcus. And thirdly…

**Flashback**

Streets were full of human, immortals, screams and pain. They stood hidden behind dustbin, looking at this chaos.

"We aren't going to reach port without being noticed, Selene" whispered Michael.

"You will run to the port, I will lead them away" she answered.

"No way. I can't let you risk you life!" he turned her to him.

"You are going to risk you life too. But men in the port will trust you more, them me, I'm not good in contracts. And I'm running faster than you" she kissed him lightly "I'll come back, do not worry"

And then she run jumping on the walls. Human saw her, of course…

But she didn't know, that they saw Michael too.

**End of the flashback**

Selene climbed a garret, Michael did the same. Eve and David were sitting on Eve's sofa. When they heard Selene and Michael they turned their heads to them.

"Mom" Eve jumped up and run to Selene, hugging her. She didn't notice Michael yet. "I started to worry. You promised me that you will be back in 30 minutes, I was waited for you during one hour"

"I'm sorry" Selene hugged her back. "But I have one surprise for you now," Selene moved a little to show Michael to Eve.

"Is it…" whispered Eve.

"Yes"

Eve and Michael looked at one another. Selene had never seen them like this before. She could see thousands of emotions in their eyes, but they didn't move closer to each other. Without this emotions Selene could imagine that there were two dolls in front of her. Finally Michael smiled and gently touched Eve's cheek. This touch broke silence and uncertainty between them. Tears flowed from Eve's eyes as she hugged Michael, hiding her face on his chest. "_**Dad**_". He gently stroked her hear and smiled to Selene over Eve's head. He didn't cry, bit Selene saw, that it was hard for him to restrain himself. He pulled Selene to him too, and now they free stood, holding one another.

Their family finally was united and in peace. Finally.

* * *

><p>"I left blood for you on windowsill," David said nervously. He looked very confused and embarrassed. But he was glad for Selene and Eve. "So, I need to go now"<p>

"I thought, that you were going to stay a little to talk" Eve said. David and she have already become good friends.

"No, Eve, I… hm… need to go" David smiled to Selene. She understood that he just wanted to leave family alone. David moved to the manhole.

"Selene, I'm glad for you" he whispered, then he came near her.

"Thanks" She whispered back thankfully.

"But don't forget about tomorrow, please" he opened the manhole.

"I will not" she answered. But David was not here, already.

Eve sat of her sofa (that was the only furniture in the garret, Selene slept on old mattress on the floor) and seated Michael near her. "Why didn't you wait for us?" she asked. Her eyes hungrily looked at him. She still didn't let his hand go.

"I'm sorry, I woke up, but there was no your mom. I was scared; I couldn't understand where I was. That's why I left," he turned to Selene. "Where were you?"

"I found you, but Eve needed my help. I damaged your cell to let you out and went to Eve. But when I came back there was no you" Selene sat near them.

He nodded. "Should we go escape from the city now?"

"It's too late, I think. Everyone around already know about Eve and try to find her. And I promised David, that I would start to learn his coven to fight tomorrow," she closed her eyes. "I promised, Michael. He saved our daughter's life."

"So, I feel like if I already like this David" Michael hugged smiling Eve. She loved her mother and knew that she loved her too. But it was pleasant for her to have someone more emotional around her.

* * *

><p>Michael and Selene were lying on Selene's mattress, pressing to one another. Both of them lied in front of sleeping Eve so, they could watch at her.<p>

"Her favorite color is blue. Her favorite book is "Romeo and Juliet". She likes to paint" suddenly whispered Selene. Her voice quavered. "But I would never know her first word. I didn't see her first step. I couldn't calm her dawn, when she saw first nightmares. It's hard to know, that I wasn't with her, when she needed me. I didn't say that to anybody else, especially to her. But you can understand me, right?"

"Of course I can" he hugged her harder. "I feel the same. Poor Eve, she had the worst childhood from all that I know. That's why we have to do everything for happiness now. She need and deserve it. God, I already love her. I started to love her since you told me, that we have her. She is amazing."

"Wish I could give her normal life without fear, pain and sadness. She is twenty years old child, but she is already a killer. Wish I could bring these twenty years back… I would run even faster…"

"It's not your fault, Selene" Michael turned her to him.

"Yeah, it's not your fault" Eve raised from her sofa and sat near Selene, hugging her.


	3. Coven

**A/N: Wow, thanks for your reviews! I wasn't sure, that anybody would read and even like my story! Thanks for kind words, I'm touched. Special thanks to XxSidekickXx. I really need your supporting and you gave it to me))). That's why I decided to devote this chapter to you. **

* * *

><p><em>Silence. Peace and silence. It was the best in the whole world except of two important heartbeats.<em>

Selene opened her eyes to see Eve sleeping near her. The mattress was too small for 3 people that's why Eve was almost on the floor. Selene pushed her to her closer. Eve didn't wake up, but hugged her mother, making her smile a little. And suddenly one thought ran thought her head. _Michael. _Was he there or she had a dream? Slowly Selene turned, trying don't wake up her daughter. And give a deep sigh feeling relief.

There he was, sleeping near her. His pose was the same as Eve's and it made Selene smile again. She looked at the window. It wasn't too dark, but she knew that there would be sunset soon. The coven will wake up soon. She needed to go. She gently touched Eve's cheek.

"What's happen?" the girl opened her eyes sleepy.

"It's getting dark, we need to go. You didn't wanted to stay here yourself, right?" Selene answered and rose up. She was going to wake Michael up too, but was already awake.

"Is this coven far from this place?" He asked.

"Yes. Sebastian said that he will bring us there"

"Sebastian? Who is this? Firstly David and now Sebastian. If there are a lot of new men in your life can you say me about them now?" Michael looked at her with some humor in his eyes.

"Sebastian is human. And he helped me too" answered Eve, till Selene looked at the window.

"He is here" declared Selene and looked at Eve in her soft blue pajamas. "Eve, change your clothes"

"You too" answered Eve and reach her out a package.

'What is it?"

"David left some clothes for you too"

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"I think that he knew your reaction" smiled Michael and wink at Eve. She smiled.

Selene came closer and opened the package. There were dark jeans, white sweater and grey coat. Selene noticed a little note.

"_Don't kill me, but your latex draw too much attention._

_So, please, wear it."_

Selene nodded. David was right.

So, when Sebastian came in Selene and Eve were already in normal clothes. Michael was sitting near them in his T-short and jacket. He looked at Selene. He had never seen her in something except latex and he couldn't imagine that difference was so big. Latex made her look stronger and more deadly. And now in this sweater she looked like normal innocent girl of nineteen. But still something inside her eyes delivered her real age.

"Wow" There was surprise in Sebastian's voice. He looked at Selene's clothes and then at Michael. "There are _a lot_ of changes"

* * *

><p>"Can you go back at "home" yourselves? There are a lot of work tonight" said Sebastian, when Selene, Michael and Eve left his car.<p>

"That's happen? Lycans again?" whispered Selene.

"We founded vampire's corpse. But it wasn't burned or shot to death. It was tore and disfigured. So, I think yes. Be careful."

"Thank you. You too," Selene turned and moved to the manhole hiding coven's dwelling. Eve ran to her and took her hand squeezing Michael's one too. Michael looked around. This place was very beautiful, but dark. But he also saw, that Selene didn't like this place a lot of. Was it cause of vampires? Hs didn't spend a lot of time with other vampires except of Selene and all of them were real bastards. Victor, Kraven, Marcus... Well, at least if Selene trust David, he can trust him too.

David was already expecting them. He gave Selene an approving look and opened manhole.

"You aren't welcome here, but you are here again and you even bring child with you. And as I see you lover isn't dead." Suddenly Selene could hear cold voice behind her back. She didn't turn. She knew who was speaking. She didn't like Thomas. He remained her Victor. And it wasn't just his manner of communication. There was something in his face too.

_Well, Victor was braver…_

"Dad, stop it. She saved my ass, so, I think that she can come here when she wants. And she can bring any one with her too," David gave Selene guilty look. She felt that Eve squeezed her hand. Her daughter didn't like Thomas too. She couldn't forget that he gave her to lycans.

Michael felt something bad between his daughter and Thomas and unobtrusively stepped forward covering her.

Thomas said nothing, but turned and went some there.

"Listen to me" David called coven. Everyone turned their faces to him. "You remember that lycans almost destroyed us one week ago. And we all know, that myth about lycan's extinction was a lie. They are stronger than us. We can't win this war without help. That's why I asked Selene to teach you to fight."

"We survived during the last attack" one vampire answered. It was young long-haired man. "We strong enough"

"You might be strong, but you need experience, Adam" David said. Selene preferred to keep silence. She didn't like to be in centre of attention.

"Let's see" Adam came closer to Selene. "Can you win a victory over me?"

Selene said nothing but came to him. Michael and Eve stepped back and sat on a stone.

Adam looked at his adversary waiting her attack. But she just stood in from of him. Then he raised his hand and tried to kick her face. Selene caught his hand, by one hand and hit his head by another. His body went for a ride on the floor and ram into another stone.

"30 seconds" she heard Michael's whisper. "He has a great potential" Somebody laugh.

Adam rose to his feet and tried to attack again. He chose her face again as a target. Selene stepped in left side letting his hand to pass past her face. When his own head was close enough she snatched his hair and pulled it down. Adam fell on his back again.

"You can't even win a victory over your own kind. Don't even think to win in fight with lycan. I think it's enough for you to understand, that our coven needs help," David said. Something in his face showed that he was very satisfied.

"Even from lycan's lover? Even from betrayer?" She heard Thomas's voice again. Oh god, she hated his voice. And she was glad that David didn't look like him. _Genes are __**very funny**__ thing sometimes. _She thought.

"Father, if we need help we will take it even from **devil**," answered David. He was tired from his father's interminable dissatisfaction. "Do you want to return former power and respect to our kind?"

"Do everything that you want but when our kind will be destroyed do not say that it is my fault" Thomas said with anger. We understood that David was a winner in this verbal fight.

"So," David appealed to coven again. "Do you want to fight for you future?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now I'm ready to read your comments about my mistakes. By the way we can make a competition. Let's see, who will write better: me in English or you in Russian? **


	4. Beginning of the problems

**A/N: People, I love you. Really. Thank you for your reviews! Well, maybe this story and your comments will be medicine for my sickness.**

**I was going to write just one chapter about meeting of Selene and Michael. You asked for more. I thought "why not?" and created another chapter about meeting of Michael and Eve. You asked for more… and now it's not just meeting story. There is now something like my own continuation of Underworld Awakening now. Dear god, I feel myself scared. I do not ever know that I'm going to write about when I open "Microsoft Word".**

* * *

><p>It was a break between "lessons" and Selene finally could relax a little. She wasn't tired but she was glad to take a break. She wasn't leader and teacher and she didn't like to study anybody except of Eve and Michael. <em>By the way where are they? <em>Selene looked around her. They were sitting on the stone, speaking about something. Suddenly Michael turned in his hybrid form and pretended that he was going to attack Eve. The girl jumped from him and laughed. Michael changed back and laughed too.

Suddenly Selene heard strange sound. It was light and light-hearted laughter. And when everyone around turned to her including hybrids she understood that it was she who laughed. She stood frozen by surprised looks.

But Michael and Eve had even more surprised look.

"I have never heard you like this before" whispered Michael.

"I didn't laugh for centuries. I was sure that I forgot how to do it" answered Selene. She knew why she did it. It was 'cause of Michael and their daughter. She changed a lot of since she fell in love with Michael. And she loved it. She loved to be just a woman with them. She loved _**to live**_, not _**exist**_. And she loved to show her weak sides to them.

_But not so publicly._

Selene sat near them. Eve squeezed her mother's hand.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"For what?" Now it was Selene who was surprised.

"I told you that your heart was as cold as death. I'm sorry. I was wrong. And you were right when you said that your heat was broken. I'm so glad that dad can mend it again," Eve smiled and gave a confused and encouragingly look to her mother. Selene felt how her heart started to melt.

"It's not just your dad. It is you too. You both are the most important that I have" Selene squeezed Eve's hand back. By border of her eye she could see that Michael smiled pretending that he didn't heard them. He always wanted her to be like she was now. And now she was. Perhaps Eve was that needful part of the key to her heart that he couldn't find before. She found his hand by her free own, enjoying how warm and soft Eve and Michael were.

"Selene?" called David. "Can we talk?"

"Sure" she unwillingly left her family and came to David. "What's happen? Something serious?"

"No, do not worry" David calmed her down. "I just wanted to ask you about remuneration."

"What?" Selene lifted her eyebrow. She didn't understand.

"You help my coven. I'm grateful, you know. You deserved something to yourself" he answered.

"You saved my daughter's life. It is good remuneration for me," she shook her head. "We are even with it."

"And you saved _**mine**_. We were even with it before you started to teach the coven. So I have to do something for you too now."

"David, you don't…"

"Do you want my conscience to eat me?"

"Ok" Selene nodded. She had one thought in her head now. Why not? "If you really want to do something for me… give me a room."

"What?" Now it was David who couldn't understand.

"Give me a room." Selene repeated.

"For what?"

"Give a room for Michael and me," she answered. "For a couple of hours. Please."

"Oh" David was confused. "I will. You can be sure. And it will be better if you will leave this after sunrise. Lycans don't know that you can walk in sunlight."

"Ok, thank you" Selene nodded and moved to her family again.

* * *

><p>Sebastian looked at the body and instantly felt sorry that he did. <em>Jesus Christ! Poor vampire girl.<em> Yeah, this corpse was a girl some days ago. Now it was just heap of finiteness and internal organs. The sight of that nearly turned Sebastian's stomach. There was a lot of blood. Corpses don't bleed. So, this girl was alive when lycans started to tear her to pieces.

"Oh my god" Officer Kolb uttered a scream. "Cover it, please"

The morgue's worker covered the corpse coolly.

"What can you say?" asked Sebastian.

"Well, it was a female vampire. There was nothing interesting with her except of a note in her head," answered the morgue's worker.

"What's the note?"

"This one" the morgue's worker gave him a piece of paper.

"_We just need hybrid. And we know that you can help us to find them and Selene. _

_If you won't, you will find a lot of bodies looking like this one soon."_

"Thank you" Sebastian said and gave the note back. They left morgue.

"God. I don't like vampires, but even they don't deserve dead like this." He made a deep breath. "Who could do this?"

"I don't know" Sebastian lay.

"Do you still think that all lycans are dead?" Officer Kolb didn't grow quiet.

"I told you that I do not know. Can you bring me a glass of water? I don't feel good after this corpse," Sebastian said and sat on the chair. He really didn't feel good.

"Sure. Wait two minutes," Officer Kolb went away.

Sebastian waited till he hid and then reached for his cell. Selene, Michael and Davis needed to know about this note.

* * *

><p>Selene closed the door behind Michael's back and came closer to him.<p>

"What..." he didn't continue, as Selene pressed her lips to his. He answered instantly as his hands squeezed her hips. He pressed her to him even harder.

"David promised us two hours may be little more," whispered Selene before kiss his neck.

"Well, I really like this David then," Michael whispered to her ear and kissed her lips again. His soft hands took off her white sweater.

**Knock-knock. **

It was tap at the door.

"Damned" Selene unwillingly dressed her sweater again. She opened the door. There was David and he looked… worry.

"I'm really sorry, but Sebastian just called. He needs to see you three and me. He said that it was important. Fell's like it _**can't**_ wait."

"OK, let's go. Where is Eve?" said Selene stifling dissatisfaction inside of her. Michael looked as dissatisfied as she did.

_Damned. Why can't they just leave them alone? Is it possible for their family to be in peace?_


	5. To know the face of enemy

**A/N: Well, What should I say? Thanks again to everyone who write comment for this story.))))**

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Thomas asked David.<p>

"Seb… I just need to go, there are some problems," It was not good idea to tell Thomas about vampire's corpse.

"Of course there would be problems. I told you don't bring them there" Thomas' finger pointed to Selene, Michael and Eve.

"Father they are vampires like we are," David tried to calm himself down. By border of his eye he could see that Selene was angry too. Michael whispered something to her ear. Did he try to calm her down too?

"_She_ is vampire. But she is betrayer; there are just problems from her. She killed the elders who kept vampires on the top of the world. She is the lover of…"

"Victor destroyed my family, Michael gave me another one. That's why I choose him," Selene interrupted him. "May we go finally?"

Thomas stood, looking at her.

"Get out from my way" Selene repeated. Her eyes became blue.

"Calm down" she heard Michael's whisper again. She closed her eyes. Twelve years ago she didn't became angry so fast. But fear about her daughter awakened the worst part of her.

Thomas finally slowly stepped from her way.

"Don't come back here" he said.

"I won't, don't worry" Selene felt heating of Eve's hand in her own and gently stroked Eve's palm.

They left the coven.

* * *

><p>"What should we do now?" asked Sebastian. He just told them about the note.<p>

"We? It's not your problem," answered Selene. "You already helped us, and I'm grateful. But it is really not you problem. Michael will take Eve somewhere safe and I will come to lycans, they will live vampires in peace and…"

Two couples of the same eyes looked at Selene.

"No way," Michael and Eve answered in one and the same time.

"You aren't right Selene" Sebastian shook his head. "It is my problem. My wife was a vampire and I want revenge. Anyway, lycans will kill everyone if they get your daughter."

"Alright. Do you have any ideas what to do?" Selene surrendered.

"We will hide you. Nobody will find you," answered David.

"Yeah and there will be new corpse every week or even a day. _**Of course**_ it will help vampires to win this war," Michael shook his head and smiled sadly.

"He is right" Selene nodded. "It's not way out"

"Firstly before fight we have to know our enemy. You said that you destroyed this "Antigen", am I right?" Michael continued. Selene nodded. "So, there have to be another place somewhere. Do you anything familiar to "Antigen"?"

"No, this building was the only one in the city," Sebastian answered. "But I can look on their papers. May be they had ties with any infamous corporations."

"I remember that there were a lot of people who escaped from "Antigen". May be should try to find them?" Eve asked shyly. She didn't felt good amidst of people who tried to protect her. She didn't want any trouble for them.

_I will do everything that I can for them too. _She promised to herself.

Selene looked at her encouragingly.

"Not a bad idea," Sebastian nodded. "We should divide then."

"We will find needful scientists. David and you will look for ties," Selene rose to her feet. "We will meet in our attic," She looked at Michael "Should we take Eve with us?"

"Take me with you. I'm afraid to stay alone" Eve whispered.

"We will take her with us. Anyway it was her idea," Michael took Eve's hand.

"Selene?" suddenly called David.

"What" she turned.

"You was wrong when you said that you weren't leader," he smiled encouragingly. "Good luck."

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I'm fine" Mary answered to her sister. Mary was one of the Antigen's scientists. After all events Mary's sister called her everyday and asked was Mary OK. It have already became boring. "They said that I will get compensation". Love you too. Bye."<p>

**Knock-knock.**

It was tap at the door.

"Who is there?" asked Mary coming closer to the door.

"May I call from you? My parents didn't meet me, I worry," the child's voice answered. Mary relaxed. It was just a girl. She opened the door. There were free people.

And Selene's pistol was director against her forehead.

"May we come in? We need to talk" She asked.

"I don't know anything" quickly answered Mary letting them in.

"I didn't ask yet," Selene pointed to chair. "Sit."

"Is Lida OK?" asked Eve suddenly.

"She is dead," answered Mary looking in muzzle. "Is it all that you want to ask?"

Selene heard Eve's sob but couldn't turn her head. "No. We need you to tell us everything that you know about Antigen. Do you know that it was ruled by lycans?"

"Yes, I do, but they said that they will kill me if I will tell anybody," Mary lick her lips. "I didn't want to do anything bad to you I just looked after subject 0. I mean you," she looked at Michael.

"Why me?" Michael asked, hugging sobbing Eve.

"They said that you was unique. But you was deadlock. Your blood wasn't useful for them. It made them stronger but this effect wasn't permanent. And then they found that subject 1 was pregnant by kid of subject 0. It was like God's gift. The girl, subject 2, was that they needed. _Her blood_ was that they needed. But blood of subject 2 was enough just for 2-3 lycans. They needed more. They needed other hybrids. And the only way to create them was through subject 0. But his… sperm didn't impregnate other ovule of vampires and lycans," Mary looked at Selene again. "Just with yours. You had strange blood likeness."

Selene opened her mouth but couldn't say anything. She was in shock. She finally understood why they left them too. They were going to make them surrogate parent of little hybrids. It was going to be interminable stock of serum that could make them stronger.

She shuddered.

"You said that they mixed his sperm with my ovule," she said slowly.

"Yes."

Selene kept silence during some seconds and finally asked:

"Am I pregnant again?"


	6. Uncertainty

**A/N: There is going to be one question to you in the end of the story. Please. Tell me that you thinking about.**

* * *

><p>Mary kept silence. Her eyes still looked in muzzle of Selene's pistol.<p>

"Am I?" Selene asked again. She felt that behind her back two hybrids held their breaths. Selene didn't know that to do.

"I don't know. They placed impregnated ovule in you but they didn't know took it root or not. And then you awakened before they inspected!" Mary looked at Selene. She looked lost by still it wasn't good idea to try to escape. That's why she started to beg. "Please, I didn't wanted to do anything wrong, let me go, please. I told you everything."

Selene still kept silence. She was lost.

"Do you know anything about other corporations?" Michael gently pushed Eve aside and came closer to Selene.

"Other corporations?" Mary asked. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know anything about corporations who had any ties with Antigen? May be any secret organizations?" Michael asked.

"No, I don' know anything. I had no access to this information. I just looked after you," Mary sobbed. "Go away. Please."

"OK. Don't tell anybody that we were there. If you do we will find you," Michael hugged Selene and gently leaded her to the door. Eve was already outside the room.

"I won't tell anybody," Mary promised and closed the door behind them.

_Did they really go away?_

She breathed with relief. She was too cowardly to call anybody.

* * *

><p>"Selene? Are you OK?" Michael asked.<p>

She didn't even look at him. They were in attic now and waited for Sebastian and David. Selene scared Michael and Eve. She did not say anything since they left Mary's house she just looked somewhere in from of her.

_Was it too much for her? _Michael thought.

"Mom," Eve gently shook her.

"We need to go back to the laboratory," suddenly whispered Selene hoarsely. Michael breathed with relief. At least she talked.

"Why?" he asked.

"We have to make sure that I'm not pregnant," she said and looked at hybrids. "I can't be. Not now. And it's going to be unjustly to Eve."

"Why?" asked Eve. "Why it is unjustly?"

"Do you want anybody to have everything that you didn't have in your childhood?" answered Selene hoarsely and breathed deeply.

"We will come back to laboratory," Michael sat near her and hugged. "Just you and me, OK? If you want we go right now. But let's wait for David and Sebastian, OK?"

What if she was pregnant? Selene was right it was unjustly to Eve. And this child could prevent them to find. But it didn't mean that he didn't wanted kids with Selene. They already missed a lot of with Eve and he wanted another chance. To see the first step of his child. To hear the first word.

They were in very difficult situation now.

Michael looked at Eve. She was sitting silent like her mother. They looked so alike now.

"What do you think about?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think that firstly we should to know is mother pregnant or not. Everything in the world has advantages and disadvantages, right?" she smiled sadly.

"You are right, Eve," he smiled back.

"We founded… oh what's happen?" Sebastian came in and looked at silent family. They could see David behind Sebastian's back. "Is something wrong?"

"We need to go. Can you two look after Eve, please?" Selene rose to her feet.

"Sure, but what's happen?" David came closer.

"We will tell you when we will come back," answered Michael. "There is something what we should check. Just look after Eve now, please?"

"Should I tell them?" the girl asked.

"If you want," Selene answered and squeezed Michael's hand.

_I can't be pregnant. Not now. But what if I am? What should we do then?_

She looked at Michael helpless.

"Everything is going to be OK," he promised.

* * *

><p>"Everything is going to be OK," he continued again. They were in to laboratory already. "Anyway everything is going to be OK. I promise you."<p>

"It doesn't mean that I don't want to be a mother of you children. It's just not the right world for them," Selene said. They found ultrasound in one of rooms and now Selene was lying on cold table without over clothes.

"I understand do not worry," Michael smiled encouragingly. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled back. "But let's finish with this vagueness."

Michael was going to start when he suddenly asked.

"Selene?"

"What?"

"If you are pregnant… what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to kill _**your **_child, if you mean it. But now let's make sure about my situation."

Selene felt cold and wet touch to her stomach and closed her eyes.

"So?" she asked. "Do you see anything?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK… Should she be pregnant or not? I'm not sure… Please, tell me.**


	7. Result and consequences

**A/N: Well, some of you wanted her to be pregnant. Some of you didn't want her to be pregnant… But there were more people from the first group, as you can see from the comments. I'm sure that **_**real**_** Selene (from movies, books, anime and comics) isn't going to have another kid anyway. But… it's **_**my**_** story, right? That's why my Selene is pregnant as you wished. **

**Tell me is it good or bad.**

* * *

><p>He kept silence.<p>

"Michael? Do you see anything or not?" Selene asked again.

"Open your eyes," he suddenly told.

"Just tell me: Do you see anything or not?" Selene wasn't going to open her eyes. She was too afraid.

"Open your eyes," Michael repeated.

Selene slowly opened her eyes. "So?"

Michael showed her the monitor. His finger pointed one spot on it. Firstly Selene couldn't see anything. But suddenly she saw something very little. No bigger than sunflower seed.

"Fuck," she closed her eyes again. No. Fuck. Why it happened with her? She felt Michael's strong hands hugging her and pressed to him, hiding her head under his chin.

"Everything is going to be OK" he gently stroked her hair. "I know that it's not the best that could happen when we were in this war, but we are going to cope with it." Michael whispered. Selene just nodded. She was lost. She didn't know that to do. She was going to find for their lives but her pregnancy was going to prevent her. She has already wanted to protect this Michael's unborn child but it was dangerous!

_Let's speak about paradox…_

"Kiss me" she whispered. She wanted to be distracted from reality. It was enough to drive her crazy.

Michael stooped down and kissed her gently. They just kissed during some minutes and then Selene slowly found zipper of his trousers. He looked at her. There was a question in his eyes.

"Make me to forget about reality," she asked.

* * *

><p>"Let's go back" Michael said, dressing himself. "They have to be worry. We are late."<p>

Selene nodded and wore her sweater. She was almost doorway when Michael suddenly snatched her hand. She looked at him surprised.

"I just wanted to tell you that you are the best woman from all. And I'm glad that _**you **_are the mother of my children. I'm glad that it is you, not anybody else. I just wanted you to know," he said, trying to cheer her up. She gave him a grateful look.

"What are we going to do with Eve? It's not fair to her, you know," she asked.

"I don't know. We need to talk with her, don't we?"

* * *

><p>They were almost near their garret when something hit Selene's head. She saw Eve's eyes. And the situation that she saw wasn't good. It was very very bad.<p>

She looked at Michael. He was as scared as she was.

They ran faster.

* * *

><p>One lycan tried to attack her from right side but Eve's growl stopped him. There were three of them who tried to attack her. David was fighting with another one. Sebastian had no weapon and he was mortal, that's why Eve tried to protect him. She knew that lycans tried to drain her. She thought about her parents.<p>

_Where are they?_

Suddenly something hit one of the lycans. When lycan fell Eve saw Michael with his heart in his hand. The second one attacked him as the third one jumped on Selene. They rolled on the floor. Selene couldn't get her gun, her hands tried to push the lycan away. But he was bigger than her. His teeth clicked near her neck. _Damned. _She kicked the creature in his groin by her knee and finally pushed him away. Selene quickly sat over the lycan and shot at his head till she was sure that the lycan was dead.

She looked at the others. Eve pushed one lycan away from David and now they rolled on the floor as Selene and her opponent did before. Selene raised her pistol but couldn't shoot. There was a risk to shoot in her daughter. Eve coped with lycan herself as her hands tore his head.

Selene turned to Michael to find him doing the same with his adversary. Lycan's corpses already started to turn into a human. Michael looked at everyone. "Are everyone OK?" When everyone nodded Michel ran to Selene. "Are _you_ OK? It was too dangerous for you to find with any lycan!"

"I'm fine. It was he who attacked me," she nodded and turned to everyone. They looked at her. "What?"

"Was it positive?" Eve asked. Selene understood that Eve meant.

"Yes," she nodded. Eve said nothing.

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian said. He wasn't glad to be protected by eleven years old girl. But he had no choice.

"There is nothing serious and it's too long story. This place is dangerous now, we need to go anywhere. Is there any safe place, David?" Selene looked at him.

"Yeah, there is a safe house, we will go there," he answered. He still looked at Selene with curiosity.

* * *

><p>They entered in safe house. It was like old safe houses. <em>Nothing changed.<em> Selene thought. _We start from the things where we stopped. I'm pregnant; we are running for our lives. But there is Eve now. It's important change. _

"So, what's happen with you? There were you?" Sebastian asked.

"Did you tell anything to them?" Michael looked at Eve.

"I was going to tell them, but lycans attacked us," she answered silently. She was lost. Selene understood that her daughter felt.

"Well… there is one problem now," Michael said. "Fell's like we lost one fighter."

"Do you mean that vampires, who was fractured?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I mean Selene. She…" Michael looked at her.

She sighed. "I'm pregnant."

"How?" David and Sebastian asked in one and the same time.

* * *

><p>David and Sebastian left them. Sebastian said that he will tell them about results of his search next day.<p>

Selene sat near Eve. "Are you OK?"

Eve looked at her. "I am. I'm glad for you."

Selene gently stroked Eve's cheek. "I'm sorry. I know that it is hard for you to know that this child is going to have everything that you didn't have in childhood. But… Eve, you are still child of your dad and me. You are _our_ first child. Nothing can change it as well as nothing can change the fact that I love you and ready to die for you."

Eve raised her head and looked at Selene's eyes. "Everything is going to be OK? Promise me that they will not get me back! Promise me that you still is going to protect me, please."

"Nobody is going to hurt you," Selene pressed Eve to her chest. "I'm still you mother. I'm still will do everything to protect you. I swear."

She felt that Michael hugged them both.


	8. Papers

**A/N: Well, thanks again for your reviews.))) It means a lot for me, really! There are some reviews what need my answer here:**

**MoonlightNymph – Why? As for me – it's great to have little one to carry about.))))**

**XxSidekickXx – I don't know myself)))) As I said I just write that I write))) I will ask everyone again when Selene will give birth.)))**

**Tell me is my new chapter good or bad, please. I need to know it.**

* * *

><p>Eve had her own bad but this time she slept with her parents. She needed some support. Selene pressed Eve closer to her. She felt Michael's deep breath.<p>

"It's not that I wanted when I thought about us having kids 12 years ago," he said. It was a big surprise for Selene.

"You did?" she asked looking in his eyes.

"I did. I just didn't think that it was possible. Hybrids usually sterile, you know," he smiled a little.

"You are _almost_ sterile. Did you hear this scientist? I'm the only woman who can bear your children. Thanks to Alexander Corvinus," Selene pressed to him.

"I know. What are we going to do? You are pregnant, you can't fight now," Michael hugged her and Eve. "And of course we can't let Eve do it instead of you."

"Sonja _could_ fight during her pregnancy, remember. And I hate when Eve fight, but it's impossible to live in this world without this skills. I hate it. She is just a child but she is a killer. She _**has to be**_ a killer," Selene sighed deeply. "World don't like us. I can't live in this without you _**three**_," she took his hand and put it over her stomach. "I'm not the best mother in the World; you know my "cold" temper. But I love Eve and this little life inside of me too. I can't live in this world without them."

"I know. Well, you are pregnant near 2 weeks now, right? You still can protect yourself, I hope. But what's later? What should we do when you stomach will be… bigger?"

"I don't know. It's too hard, let's think about that later please," she closed her eyes. "I'm so tired that's why I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight Michael."

"Goodnight Selene" she felt that Michael pressed Eve and her closer to him. At least they were safe now.

* * *

><p>Michael woke up. Selene was still sleeping near him; it was little strange to see woman in latex under the blanket. Eve was sitting on her own bed and reading. Michael sat near her.<p>

"What are you reading?"

"Romeo and Juliet" Eve looked at him and smiled a little. "I like to re-read it again and again."

They kept inconvenient silence during one or two minutes.

"We need to talk, Eve" Michael finally said. Eve nodded. She already knew it.

"I'm listening"

"It's hard to understand that you feel now. Your mother and I had normal childhood. You have to be a centre of our attention now, but there is this pregnancy now." Michael gently took Eve's hand in his own one. "I'm sorry, Eve. But you know that it's not our fault. And it's very hard for Selene to know that this child can disturb you. She loves you, but she loves this unborn baby too. She can't live without you."

"I know, but it's hard to imagine her worry," Eve pressed to her father. It was good to have someone to speak with. Selene was too cold for such things. But Eve knew that Selene loved her. The fact that Selene was ready to die for her daughter proved her love more than any kisses and caresses.

"Eve, your mother is the strongest woman in the world. But still she is a _**woman**_," Michael smiled.

'I know. Was it hard for you when you lived together? You two are different. Did she always hide her emotions?" suddenly Eve asked.

"Well, originally it was hard a little. I wasn't even sure that she truly loved me. But then Selene risked her life to save my own again and again. It was more important things than any words. And then she started to be more emotional," Michael answered.

"She wasn't when I met her," Eve looked at him.

"She still isn't. There are a lot of in her soul now. She can outlive if something is wrong with me. But she can't outlive if something is wrong with you. She is scared for you. And she doesn't want to show it and worry you. Give her more time," Michael said sadly. Eve nodded. She tried to understand her mother. She already saw that Selene changed during weeks what they spent together. So she hoped that once Selene will be as emotional as she could.

"It's not so bad to have brother or sister," suddenly Eve said. "We are not going to be the only hybrids. Right?" She looked at her father's eyes.

"Yes" Michael smiled with relief. He achieved his object. He was glad that Eve understood her parent's feelings and nervousness.

**Knock-knock.**

It was tap at the door. Selene jumped out of bed. There was a pistol in her hand. Michael sighed. It was going to be hard to keep her away from fight.

"Selene? Michael? It's Sebastian. I brought you ANTIGEN's papers," the familiar voice said. Selene lowered her pistol and opened the door. Sebastian came in and put paper on the bed. "ANTIGEN was kept in touch with Academic Council. All results of studies were sent to them."

"Do you think that they are lycans too?" Michael asked looking thought the papers. Selene and Eve sat near him.

"Yes, we think. Is there any other reasons why they supported serum what made lycans stronger?" Selene answered instead of Sebastian. "They are lycans. They are the top of this system. We have to destroy them and show to the world their real essence."

"It's not going to be easy," Michael nodded. "I think they have a lot of ties and power."

"Michael, there is no easy things in our lives, you know," Selene sighted. "What do you know about this Academic Council, Sebastian?"

"Well, there are ten scientists in this Academic Council. They were owners of ANTIGEN. The government supports them of course, but I'm sure that the government doesn't know about their real objectives," Sebastian answered.

"Where are they?" Selene's eyes became blue.

"They came in the city some days ago. I can try to learn the place where they put up at," Sebastian said.

"Thank you" Michael nodded. "Why do you help us?"

"Didn't Selene tell you?" Sebastian looked at the family.

"She did. But ANTIGEN is destroyed; vampires aren't going to help us. But you are still here with us," Michael said.

"I didn't want to destroy ANTIGEN. I wanted to destroy all this system. I want revenge," Sebastian answered. "I don't hate vampires. She still was my wife even after turning. But I hate everyone who organized this "The Purge". And… I became attached to you three… or four actually. I want to help your family. Feel is like you didn't have a lot of good days in your life."

"Thank you," Michael hugged Eve and Selene. "Your help is mean a lot for us."

Selene and Eve nodded.

Eve sighted. She didn't like to fight. But if it was the only hope to stay alive…

Eve was going to do everything. And she knew that her parents were going to do it too.


	9. Camera, action!

**A/N: I'm not sure yet about this chapter. I have no ideas! Let's see what I can write)))**

**P.S. It's going to have funny moment with Selene (why not? There were some funny UW-moments in books! For example my favorite moment when Selene was sitting on top of Michael and thought about him). It least it is funny for me. What do you think about this chapter?**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure, Eve? Isn't it too dangerous for you?" Selene looked at Eve with doubt in her voice. They were sitting in Sebastian's car, what was parked near enormous luxurious hotel.<p>

"It's not. It's easy for me to do it than for you," Eve smiled. "I'm a child. I can say that I was just curious."

Selene nodded. Eve was right. Selene took Michael's hand. His warmth calmed her.

"Let's start" Michael said looking at his family. He saw that Selene made face.

"It's not that I like. I'm not a good actress," she sighed.

"I know that you prefer to blow the building up and kill those lycans but firstly we need to show the proof of the truth to the world," Michael looked at her supportively. She nodded.

Michael, Selene and Eve left the car. Selene sighed. She never did something like the thing that she was going to do now. And she was afraid about Eve. She didn't want to risk her daughter's life. Michael squeezed her hand. Selene remained herself to smile.

_Everything __**have to**__ work!_

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes my family wants to stay here," Michael answered. Selene and Eve smiled, trying to play their roles well. "We wanted to lease in the room number 263."

"I'm so sorry, but this room is taken already," the receptionist answered and shook his head.

_We know. Those bastards are there._ Selene thought. She felt that Michael squeezed her hand and sighed. It was her turn now.

"What?" she asked, trying to make her voice to sound more capricious. She felt that Eve made some steps to the stairs. Selene blessed her in thoughts. "How can it be? Are you sure?"

"Positive Ma'am" the receptionist said. "The room is taken already."

"But it's so amazing room! We stayed there the last time when we were in this hotel! Can you do anything?" Selene felt what she looked foolish but she had no choice. Eve already went away. Now she needed to delay time till Eve will come back.

* * *

><p>Eve moved as low as possible. She needed to find a key to the room of lycans and place some cameras there. She heard a chambermaid near her and jumped on the ceiling. The chambermaid went under Eve. The hybrid girl saw the key on chambermaid's hand cart and bit her lip. She needed to get it but she didn't know how.<p>

Just then the door opened. Eve saw a fat man.

"There are dirty sheet on my bed!" he said. The chambermaid sighed and moved to his room. She left her hand cart in the hall.

_I'm lucky today._ Eve thought. She jumped back on the floor and took the key.

_Now I need to find the lycan's room._

* * *

><p>Eve found needful room. She made a deep breath and came closer, trying to hear something inside. But she heard nothing. The room was empty.<p>

_I'm really lucky today!_

Eve entered the room. It was so magnificent that Eve lost her breath. She had never seen something like this before. She looked around. There were some other rooms inside. Eve remained herself that she had a job to do.

* * *

><p>Michael smiled a little. Selene lied when she said that she was a bad actress.<p>

"I really want this room. Can you do something?" Selene didn't grow quiet. Michael thought that the poor receptionist hated them already. He turned to see Eve near them. She nodded to him.

"Come on. We will find another hotel," he gently took Selene's hand. She saw Eve too and sighed with relief.

They left the hotel.

Selene hugged Eve. "Are you OK? Did anybody see you?"

Eve shook her head. She was glad to see Selene's emotions.

"You both were great," Michael smiled. He saw Sebastian who was waving his hand.

"Good job, Eve" Sebastian said when Selene, Michael and Eve sat in the car. He showed them a laptop. It showed what is going on in the room. The place was still empty but Eve chose good foreshortenings. Selene smiled to her daughter. She wanted to give her more caresses now, during Selene's pregnancy. Eve needed it. She needed to know, that nothing in the world would make Selene and Michael to stop love their first child.

Sebastian gave the laptop to Michael.

"It's getting dark, I need to go to work," he said. "I will call you if there will be any useful information."

They nodded.

* * *

><p>Michael and Selene watched as one lycans drank blood right in front of the camera.<p>

"Good sequence" Selene said. She turned to Michael. "Are you sure that it is going to work? I'm not sure that people are going to believe that lycans wanted to seize the world and vampires and hybrids are innocent. What if they will not stop hunt us?"

"Wish I can say you, that I'm sure. But I can't, you know," he shook his head. "I can promise that I am going to do everything that I can for you and our children."

"Anyway, lycans are worse than human. I will feel better when the last lycan scientist is dead. I don't want them to get Eve back."

"We aren't going to let it happen." Michael promised. "We aren't alone now, you know. There is David and Sebastian. And we have the strongest and the most beautiful hybrid," he smiled a little. "Hybrids, actually," He gently touched her stomach.

Selene felt strange and unwonted feel. But feel was good, very good.

"I hope that you know: this is our last child. At least in this century," she let him know beforehand of it. He nodded.

"I know. But we already have two proofs of our love and we also know that we have a great talent to have kids," Michael nodded on Eve, who was sleeping on her bed. "She looks like an angel."

"Yes, you are right. She does, 'cause she looks like you," Selene smiled and turned her face to kiss him.

_God, please, let everything work. Not for Michael or me, but at least for our children._


	10. As we promised

**A/N: Wow, I have a little jubilee! It's my tenth chapter. Not so bad, since I was going to write just one, hah? Well, I hope that you like it anyway and I hope that you don't regret because you wanted more.**

* * *

><p>Selene hid her face on Michael's chest. She didn't feel well during last two days. Her pregnancy finally provoked ordinary consequences, like sickness. She didn't like to be like this. She even wished to miss this pregnancy too, like it was with Eve. Selene liked to be a mother even if it was strange and new feels for her, but she didn't like to be pregnant, to be so week and tired.<p>

She sighed. Perhaps she wasn't created for such things. But there was one big point about it. Now she felt less pain about death of her parents, sister and nieces. She still missed them, but love to _her own_ family supplanted a big part of the old pain. Selene finally understood that she now had something that she missed during her old life as A Death Dealer. And she wanted to keep it. And patience to her pregnancy was the easiest thing from all problems.

For example like this one which they found tonight.

Selene, Michael, David and Eve watched TV-news in Sebastian's flat. The owner of the flat called them some hours ago and said something about problems. Since nobody else had TV, they came to Sebastian.

"_As police said, they got video material about Academic Council. It was a big shock. All members of Academic Council are lycans and nobody know how long time they deceived everybody. Perhaps, scientists of destroyed corporation ANTIGEN were lycans too. Police said that all of them would be tasted. The person who sent them video materials is unknown," _the reporter said.

_Don't worry, I know. It was Michael, Eve and I_. Selene thought with sarcasm.

"Police came to the hotel, where _Academic Council stayed. As they arrived, members didn't consent to surrender. They attacked police; a lot of people are dead. Academic Council escaped," _the reporter finished his reportage.

There was silence in the room. Selene, who was pressed to Michael's chest, felt, that he stopped to breath. She turned to see Eve. Her daughter looked like if she was going to cry.

"I don't want them to get me back!" there were tears in her eyes.

"They will not get you back, I swear," Selene hugged her. "Don't be scared."

"There are just some lycans. They don't have your blood, they are weaker than you," Michael hugged them both. Selene was grateful for it. Eve sobbed.

"We need to find them and fight," David said. Selene knew that he felt. And she also knew that Thomas was going to kill her for his son.

"Do you have any ideas about their location?" David asked, looking at Sebastian.

"No," Sebastian shook his head. "But I have a strange feel that they will find you their selves. And very soon."

Selene felt that Eve quivered.

Michael squeezed hand of Selene and their daughter.

* * *

><p>Eve was sleeping on Sebastian's sofa. The others just watched TV, trying to get more information. Finally, David sighed.<p>

"It's dawn soon. I need to go back to my coven. My father aren't happy about our meetings anyway."

Selene understood that Thomas felt. He was afraid of perspective to lose his son again. And she knew this feeling very well.

"We need to go too," Selene saw that Michael gently took Eve in his arms. The girl didn't wake up, but whispered something sluggishly.

And then somebody called in the door.

Sebastian opened the door to his room and hid immortals there. Then he came closer to the door.

"Who is there?"

Silence. He looked in peephole. There was nobody. Sebastian didn't like that.

"I know that you are there" Sebastian said.

Silence. Sebastian was going to open the door then strong hand touched his shoulder. The man jumped and turned around just to find Selene.

"There is nobody there," she said. "They are gone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but anyway, let me…" she pushed Sebastian aside and opened the door herself. As she said there was nobody. Except of a little envelope on the door mat.

Selene looked at it. She felt Michael near her as he slowly took it and opened. There was a transparent package full of strange grey powder. And there was a note.

_"As we promised."_

"What is this?" David looked at the package.

"Feels like I know," Selene sighed. "It's an ashes. An vampire ashes. As they promised, we have another corpse."

And then she saw _**him**_. He didn't go away, he stand near stairs and watched their reaction. But he forgot one thing. He forgot to hide better.

When he understood that she saw him, it was too late. She already was near him.

"Bastard" she hissed, kicking his stomach and when he bent – his chin. She pressed the lycan to the wall and tore his body from the floor. "Where are they?"

The lycan said nothing, just kicked Selene aside from hill with a power which was enough to hit Selene to the floor. But the lycan didn't run away. Michael and Eve were already near him.

The lycan wasn't very strong, but he was very agile and adroit. Eve couldn't fight well yet, so, the lycan just hit her to Michael. While Michael tried to help his daughter to hold on her feet, the lycan made his way to the stairs.

But still, he could go away as Selene's knife cut into his back. The lycan fell on the floor.

Selene slowly rose to her feet and came closer.

"We need to talk."


	11. Some news

**A/N: Since my named sister is my muse and I finally got enough power to do anything from her, I started this chapter now. Wish there are more warm people, who can share this warmth with me… But everyone around me are very tired and unhappy, so... You know, that it's hard without people who can give you some power, right? Everything, that I got I gave to this chapter.**

…**  
>By the way! I read in some stories that David became a hybrid. Who told you that? I think that he is still a vampire; Selene's blood just helped him to stay alive. As you saw, he came to ANTIGEN just after sunset, right? It's my theory. <strong>

* * *

><p>They seated the lycan in the chair. Selene took out her knife, but didn't put it back in her boot. If lycan say nothing, she might need this knife.<p>

"Eve, go to my room," Sebastian said. It wasn't good for twelve years old child to see interrogation and tortures. Especially if it was her mother who tortured somebody. The girl understood it herself, because she immediately made her way in Sebastian's room.

"There are they?" David asked. The lycan didn't look at him. He looked at Selene's silver knife.

"Yes. I will use it if you don't say us everything, what you know about the others," she nodded.

"What will I get if I will tell you everything?" the lycan quickly licked his lower lip.

_You are coward._ Selene thought with contempt. Something in Michael's face showed her, that he thought so too.

"Well, you will get quick and painless death," David answered.

"I will die anyway, so, why should I tell you anything?" the lycan hissed. Selene didn't answer anything. She didn't even need her knife. Her hand squeezed the lycan's arm. The man cried as his bones slowly crunch and broke. One of his bones broke through his skin.

"OK, Ok!" the lycan prayed. "I will tell you everything that I know!"

Michael slowly hugged Selene's shoulder and pressed her to him, away from lycan.

"They asked me to leave this envelope for you and came back to them immediately," the man started.

"But you didn't. You wanted to stay and look, right? It was a big mistake," Michael said. Selene agreed silently.

"Where are they?" David repeated his question.

"They came back to ANTIGEN. The scientists had some blood samples of the girl in case of your miscarriage." The lycan looked at quivering Selene.

"Wait. Are they going to use it?" Michael asked.

The lycan nodded.

Selene stopped to breath. She remembered well _**ONE**_ big lycan-monster, who was much stronger and higher than her. She remembered pain in her body when the creature hit her. It was so hard to destroy it. The only way to do it was blowing him up from within. And it was hard, very hard. She wasn't sure that she could do such things again. Especially if there is _**A LOT OF **_lycans like this.

She turned to Michael for comfort and felt him pressing her closer to him. It was always enough for her to stay calm and feel safe. But not now. Even Michael's supporting wasn't enough for her now. Selene sighted.

She felt like shit in that moment.

"It will take time for them. We just need to kill them before they will get enough of blood," Selene felt light touch of Eve's hand. Selene sighed. Her daughter wasn't very good at staying put. Eve was just like her father.

May be that's why she loved her so damned much.

_I can't lose her._

Selene looked at Michael. And there also was a new life inside of her. She couldn't lose any of them. She bad too much reasons to live now.

_I will fight. For all of them._

But now I need to do another thing.

Selene turned to the lycan.

* * *

><p>"There is it!" Matthias, one of the lycan's Academic Council showed the box full of blood samples. It wasn't big, but it was at least something for beginning.<p>

They already knew that their messenger was taken by _them_. He was not very brave and must told them everything, that's why Academic Council was sure that all subjects will come here for them soon. Of course subjects had a normal name, but it was not important for Academic Council. They were just subjects for them, nothing more. Well, he knew first hybrid name. Michael. Matthias was in the underground and fought with vampires too that night than Lucian died. He knew that Lucian took Michael just for lycan's good. It was right think for saving their species. Well, not everyone went like it was going to be. Now they needed Michael's daughter. She was something special, Lucian didn't even dreamed about that.

"That's enough for the first dose," Zachary, the other member of the council said with relief. "But that are we going to do later? We need a girl."

"They will come here for us," Matthias took a syringe in his hand. "But we would wait for them. Even if the girl isn't with her parents she can feel them. She will come when she hears their pain. Even if she will not come, the vampire is still pregnant. We will have everything that we need anyway!"

"What if the vampire does not come? What if the hybrid comes alone?" Zachary rolled up his shirt's sleeves, opening his veins. Other did the same.

"She is a woman," Matthias smiled, sticking the syringe with blood in Zachary's vein. "She will not let her lover to come alone."

* * *

><p>"I won't let you to go alone!" Selene shook her head.<p>

"Eve is a child and they need her. David is a vampire; vampires don't mix with day light. You are pregnant. I will go alone," Michael sighed.

"I'm careful and it's safer to keep my pregnancy now. The child is too little. You can't fight with all of them alone, Michael. I'm more experienced than you," something in Selene's face showed him that nothing could change her mind.

"Ok," he surrendered to her. "But please, be _**really**__ careful_! I don't want you to die or lost the baby."

"May I go with you too? I can fight," Eve looked at them.

"No, Eve. It's easier for us to keep you save here. You will stay with Sebastian," Michael shook his head. Eve sighted and sat on the sofa.

Michael looked at her encouragingly and turned to Selene. _Wish she could stay here too…_

"Let's go."


	12. Lucian's legacy

**A/N: Yeah, I'm still creating this shit. May be I will re-done this story after I finish it. Why not? And I will finish it soon enough. Two-three chapters may be.**

**This one is shorter a little than others, but I'm so tired…**

* * *

><p>Antigen looked like if it was empty. There were no light, no voices, and no people. There was just silence. But Selene and Michael were sure that lycans did not left the place. They still were there. They were waiting for them.<p>

"You still have time to come back" Michael looked at Selene.

She shook her head in protest.

"OK," Michael sighted. "Do you know the place where they kept Eve? Her blood has to be hold near her room."

Selene nodded and moved her way to the needful place. Eve told her where she "lived" before she escaped ANTIGEN.

And then they heard footsteps. Selene and Michael ducked behind corner. The footsteps came closer. Selene took her pistol and prepared to shot and then…

"EVE! I was going to kill you!" Selene cried out, forgetting about keeping silence. Yes, there her daughter was, she looked scared and irresolute.

"Shh! Eve, what the hell are you doing here? We told you to stay with Sebastian!" Michael looked at Eve with anger.

"I worried about you!" Eve looked so unhappy that Selene sighted. She could be angry with her.

"Come on. I will accompany you to the exit," Selene hugged Eve and looked at Michael. "Actually, as you can see, she has your genes of "

Selene and Eve moved to the exit when Eve suddenly stood still.

"What's wrong?" Selene looked at her.

"There is someone behind us," the little hybrid answered. Selene nodded. She heard it too now.

"Stay here" She slowly took her pistol and turned to the noise.

And then Eve screamed. When Selene turned to her daughter she saw that one of the members of lycans' Academic Council carried her daughter into the laboratory. The iron door between Selene and her child closed.

"No!" Selene ran to the door and tried to open it, but she couldn't.

"Michael!"

* * *

><p>Michael heard the screams of Selene and Eve and he ran as fast as possible to them.<p>

_Damned! I can't lose them! Not now!_

Then he saw Selene. There was blood on her hands; all of her nails were pulled out; but she did not feel pain, she tried to destroy the wall. She already pulled out a piece of it, but Michael knew that it was going to take a long time before she would create a hole big enough to came in into the laboratory. She would just strip her skin from hands.

But there was their daughter. And the only thing that he wanted to do was helping her.

"Selene!" She ignored him. "Selene!"

"She is there! We need to get her out!"

"I know, but you will not help her destroying your hands! Did you try the door?" Michael ran closer and tried to tear it. It yielded, but just a little. That was enough for Michael for now. They could shook it loose and then tear it.

_Please, God help Eve to keep herself before we can help her!_

"Help me, Selene!"

She ignored him.

"Selene!"

She ran to him and shook the door with him gasping in pain; she just understood that she had no nails on her hands. But Selene clenched her teeth and shook the door again.

* * *

><p>"Don't touch me!" Eve screamed and pushed away one of the members of Academic Council. They looked at her with surprise and slowly moved closer. Eve saw an empty syringe in the hand of one of the lycans. The girl turned to her hybrid form. She was not going to give up without a fight.<p>

Another lycan tried to hit her, but young hybrid jumped on the lycan left to her. He didn't expect that and fell; Eve instantly pulled his throat out.

_One fell, five are still alive._

Eve jumped to another part of the room, preparing to defend herself.

Another lycan came too close and his head was tore on two pieces. But another one hit Eve with enough power for making her to lose consciousness.

"Great" Matthias took the syringe again. He looked at the girl. Lucian would be very glad to see that his legacy will not be in vain.

Matthias sat near the girl's body and prepared to stick the needle in her hand, but…

**BANG!**

The door was tore. The lycans turned to see Selene and Michael, who were angry as hell.

* * *

><p>The first thing that Selene saw in the room was her daughter, who was lying on the floor. She understood that Michael and she just came in time. There were four lycans in the room near Eve. Also Selene noticed two dead bodies and felt proud of her daughter. Quickly she looked at Eve's chest; the girl breathed.<p>

_Thanks, God, she is still alive._

She looked at Michael. She knew this expression of his face. She knew that he still hated to kill anybody. But sometimes nothing in this word could stop him in his revenge.

Now it was _**this**_ moment.

The lycans rose to their feet. Selene saw Michael turning in his hybrid form and prepared her pistols. She knew that they already had Eve's blood in their vains.

_It was going to be a hard fight…_


	13. The battle

**A/N: Can't wait to finish this story! I'm not Greg Cox (writer, who created Underworld books), as you know. Well, I don't have a lot of time for writing, I spend a lot of time preparing to exams and creating videos. Well, this story helps me to prepare to English exam, so… **

**I hope you like chapter 13. Oh, I like this number! It is Friday now actually, haha))) There would be a lot of blood in this chapter!**

**Always yours**

**Anna**

* * *

><p>Michael looked at Selene worriedly, as one of the lycans attacked her. Well, he had no time to look at her, as another lycan jumped on him. Michael pushed him away, turning into his hybrid form. He thought about Eve with envy. She could transform faster than he. But she was younger than he, that's why he always was a winner in their trifling fights.<p>

By the border of his eye he saw that Selene jumped from the lycan. Her pistols were already in her hands. Another one snatched her from her back, while the first one changed into his lycan form. Selene used her head to hit the lycan who held her and shot into the other enemy. Then she turned and did the same to another lycan.

Michael saw that both of them didn't react. Their wounds skinned over!

_Oh, right. It is effect of Eve's blood. They are immune to silver. At least my claws are still in business. _

_Wait. Eve! Where is Eve?_

Their daughter wasn't here. As well as one of the lycans.

Michael was going to ran to the exit, when two lycans attacked him in one and the same time. He hit one lycan by his leg and tore another lycan's head by his hands.

"Selene!" Michael called. She turned for a moment and hit one of her opponent. Michael sighed. "Eve is missing! One of them took her! Go and find them!"

She nodded and moved her way from the room. One of the lycans tried to get her, but Michael snatched him and they rolled on the floor. Michael rolled away and growled inviting tree lycans to fight with him. He hoped that it would be enough to give Selene time to find their daughter. He didn't want his pregnant vampire to be in a big trouble, but he had no choice.

_Anyway, one lycan isn't tree lycans, right?_

* * *

><p>Matthias ran as fast as he could, but it was not enough, he understood as he heard footstep closer and closer. He looked at a child in his arms. <em>Damned girl. Wish I could have just you blood, or your little brother or sister.<em>

Matthias was not fool, he knew that the girl's parents would get him. It was better to meet them with free hands and prepared. He flung the girl to the wall. She moaned as her body hit with the floor. She was going to wake up soon.

_Damned._ Matthias thought. Everything was against him that day.

* * *

><p>Selene heard her daughters moan and quickened her speed. What this bastard did with her? Selene hissed. Even her pregnancy couldn't stop her from killing this monster if he did anything wrong with Eve!<p>

She was her daughter lying near the wall and stopped. The lycan wasn't there. Was it a trap for her? She slowly moved to Eve, trying to hear at least anything. Was this coward gone? Did he get everything that he wanted from Eve? Was she at least alive? All that Selene wanted to do was running to her precious girl and hug her, but she knew that she had to be careful.

Eve moved and Selene sighed with relief. Prudence could go to hell. Selene ran closer to Eve and gently helped her to rise a little. The girl looked at her mother dimly and confidently. Selene slowly caressed Eve's cheek. Nothing was better than knowing that her child was alive and at least almost well.

Eve's eyes cleared. She looked at Selene thankfully. She came back for her again. Her parents still loved and worried about her. Her father was right. This pregnancy changed nothing.

"Mother?" Eve smiled a little, making Selene to smile back. And then…

"_**MOTHER! WATCH OUT!"**_

Selene felt that somebody snatched her hair and hit her head to the wall. The lycan wasn't gone.

* * *

><p>Michael looked at the lycans, trying to guess the one who will attach first. But they all were slow in it. Michael almost had fun. They were <em>afraid<em>! But of course! There were scientists, not fighters! The thought about letting them go visited his mind. He shook his head.

_No way. Not after they did with Selene and my daughter._

Finally one of them jumped on Michael, who threw him over himself, pulling out another lycan's throat. Now he had two lycans to kill. One of them still was lying on the floor, another loitered for a little and Michael pulled out his heart. The body didn't feel yet, but Michael was already near the last lycan. He didn't even rise to his feet. Michael's leg treaded on his chest and pushed.

_**CRACK!**_

The lycan was dead. Michael breathed with relief. He hoped that Selene had the same luck.

* * *

><p>Matthias threw the vampire's body to another wall. He was angry, but he reminded himself that he needed to control himself. The vampire was pregnant and he needed this child as well as another hybrid.<p>

Where is she?

Eve jumped on him and bit his neck. He hissed. The girl still was weak, so, Matthias threw her down without a problem.

Selene opened her eyes and looked at damned lycan. He looked at her daughter near his feet. Eve didn't rise to her feet yet and Matthias kicked her by his leg.

It was a mistake. Anger filled Selene's body. She rose as quickly as she could. Her hands squeezed Matthias's body as hard as it was possible. Anger made her even stronger than she was.

"Eve!"

The girl looked at her mother. She knew that to do. She jumped on the lycan, her legs embraced around his waist. Her hands reached to his head. In the next moment Selene felt that body in her hands become soft. Matthias' head rolled on the floor.

Eve looked at her tiredly.

"Come here" Selene finally pressed her to her chest and hugged as hard as possible. This fight was finally over.

She moved away from her daughter and saw Michael. He stood and smiled. The next thing that Selene knew that she was pressed to him in a hard embrace, while they kissed with all that existed in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued! If you don't like it – sorry, I didn't have enough time!<strong>


	14. The epilogue! Part 1

**A/N: Haha… I was going to create more before this one… But I thought that all my ideas were boring, so, now let's just let Selene give birth finally and I will forget about this story! *Anna is tired*. If I have any mistakes: I'm sorry! I'm 17 years old child, I don't have any children myself! I'm even still virgin! Well, my love is OK with it too, we thought about waiting before marriage, if everything is OK with us…**

**But it's my story! And you came here not for me, but for Selene, Michael, Eve… So, enjoy if you can!**

* * *

><p>Something made Selene to wake up.<p>

Selene opened her eyes and looked around her. There was dark enough, but she still could see familiar things around her. They were in the safe house. Selene looked at clocks – the sun just set. It was too early to wake up! Michael slept near her, hugging her. She saw outlines of a little cradle, which was Sebastian's gift. Selene smiled a little. Her big stomach shook in front of her eyes. She was going to get a new child from day to day. Nobody knew, but Selene was afraid a little.

She rose to her feet and stretched herself. Her back was in pain. This baby inside of her still moved and pushed.

"What's wrong, little one?" Selene whispered gently. They didn't know if it was going to be a boy or girl, so, they just called it "little one".

Well, Michael was sure that it was going to be another girl.

**Flashback.**

"It's going to be a girl" Michael smiled as Eve touched her mother's stomach with curiosity. Selene and Eve both looked at him.

"How can you say?" Selene asked.

"You parents had two daughters, your sister had two daughters. We have Eve. So…" He smiled again and sat near his daughter. His hand joined her on Selene's stomach.

"Well, you will have to apologize to it if I will give birth a baby boy" Selene smiled a little. She didn't care about the child's sex.

**End of the flashback.**

Selene sighed and went to another room. She opened the room and saw a little peaceful imagine of her daughter. Eve slept, pressing a bear toy to her chest (another gift from Sebastian). It was not a good age to sleep with toys, but Eve never did it before, so, Michael and Selene let her to do everything that she wanted.

Selene slowly closed the door.

She was going to lay back to sleep near Michael and made her way to their bed, when…

OH!

She slipped on something and fell on the floor with a little moan. She gasped and tried to fell without touching her stomach. There was something wet under her body.

Somebody spilled something on the floor?

And then she understood. Her water just broke. The baby was not going out.

* * *

><p>"Michael!"<p>

Michael woke up. The first thing that he understood was that Selene wasn't near him. And then he saw her lying on the floor. She fell and couldn't rise?

He ran closer and gently took her in his arms. She gave him a scared look.

"Michael, call David, tell him to bring Olivia with him. It's time."

Michael answered her by the same look. Time?

_Oh, shit! _

* * *

><p>David and Olivia arrived in thirty minutes to find Selene, who was scared like hell. She was lying on the bed. Eve was sitting near her and whispered something, trying to calm her down. Selene gave her a grateful look.<p>

Olivia quickly examined Selene and calmed her down, everything was going to be just fine. She sent Eve to David and left Michael to help her. Anyway he was a doctor too.

**Four hours later.**

"Are everything alright?" Selene asked tiredly and choked with pain. _Can it be finished a little faster?_

"Sure, we are going to see the head very soon. You just need to push" Olivia answered while Michael wetted Selene's forehead. He didn't feel perfect. He saved people's lives and he wasn't afraid to see blood. But to see his own lover in pain was different.

"Are you ready? _**Now!**_" Selene moaned and pushed.

"Good, Selene, good. Now I see its head." Olivia told. "We just need one effort from you again, you can do it" she came to Selene closer and squeezed her hand, allowing Michael to accept his own child himself.

Selene breathed hard and prepared to the last effort. _Just one effort and everything will be over!_

She pushed.

And then she saw a child covered by blood in Michael's hands. The child was so small… He didn't looks so small when he came away from her. Or it was she?

"Selene" Michael whispered and looked at her. "Feels like I really have to apologize. It's a boy"

"Boy." Selene smiled. "A little baby boy. Finally."

And then the peaceful moment was over. Selene wasn't ready so, she screamed.

"What's wrong?" Michael was scared like hell. The moment before she was OK but now she was in pain again. What's wrong?

He looked at Olivia.

"There is another one coming!" she explained.

"What?" Selene shook her head. "No, you are wrong, there was just one!"

"Just push" Olivia took the boy from Michael's hands. "You can accept it yourself, I'm gonna wash him."

Olivia came from the room and saw Eve's tired eyes. She worried. Olivia just smiled and nodded, trying to show, that everything was OK.

Everything really was OK. When Olivia came back to the room, Selene was relaxing and Michael gently rocked another baby to sleep. It was a girl, like he expected.

"How can it be? You told me that you saw one child but you didn't say about another!" Selene whispered tiredly, gently taking newborns in her arms.

"Well, they were too small, you know. And it's not a big surprise that you have two children. It happens sometimes during artificial insemination. They always put several ovules in women," Michael explained.

"How are we going to call them?"

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter coming soon!<strong>


	15. The epilogue! Part 2

**A/N: People, I hate my time… 'cause I don't have it. Even if I have – I prefer to use it for my vampire-videos. Well, finally the last one is here!**

Selene looked at two little warm lumps near her own body. They were so small! Of course they have to be small; they didn't have a lot of place to grow inside her body. She smiled gently and touched their cheeks. Their skin was so soft. Selene loved them, she knew it. They were Michael's children and hers. And the fact that twins were created without their… help, couldn't change anything. The twins had their blood and flesh. It was important.

Selene smiled. It was hard to say if children looked more like Michael or her. They both had blue eyes now, but she knew that it was normal for newborns. Their eyes color will be changed soon. The hair color of the twins was different. The boy had light hair color; the girl had dark hair color. The twins both were so plump!

Finally Selene heard footsteps. It was Eve's time to come.

Eve worried. Olivia left Eve's parent's room twice and both times she didn't say anything. She heard newborn's screams, but nobody said anything about her mother. What was wrong? Was she OK? Where is father?

Olivia left the room again, but didn't say anything. She just told David to go home and left with him. Eve stayed alone. She wanted to open the door and come in parent's room, to see her mother, but she was afraid. She never felt so bad before. Even in Antigen it was OK, she had nothing to lose. Now she had a family. She didn't want to lose her parents… and this new baby brother or sister.

Finally Michael opened the door. She saw him smiling and sighed with relief. He wouldn't smile if anything was bad.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Sure" Eve rose to her feet and came closer to Michael, hugging him. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"You'll see" Michael took her hand they both came in.

The first thing that Eve saw was her mother's face. She looked tired, but glad. She stretched out her hand and Eve came closer. And then…

"There are two babies!"

"Yes" Michael sat near her on the bed. "It happens sometimes. What do you thing, Eve?"

Eve didn't know that to say. It meant that two babies needed more attention than one. But it also meant that her family became bigger. She had even more relatives. She had more people to care about, she had more people who loved her.

"May I hold at least one?" Eve looked at Selene.

"Sure" Selene took a girl in her hands and put her on Eve's knees. The girl took Eve's finger in her hand and squeezed it making Eve smile.

"About the names… I thought about calling the boy Alexander. You know why," Selene smiled to Michael and he nodded. "But I have no ideas about the girl… Eve? Can you help us with it?"

Eve looked at them in shock. They asked her to name her sister?

"I don't know if I can… You aren't going to like it…"

"Eve? Just tell."

"May I call her Lida? She was the only one who cared about me when I was in…"

"I know. And I think that it's OK. She deserves it" Selene looked at Michael and he nodded.

"Their names are Alexander and Lida".

**A/N: Heh))) I gave my parent's names to the twins! So? The story is over. I hope that you liked it!**


End file.
